Yesman's Surprise
by Ziplock
Summary: A happy birthday Party for Yesman...


You know, there just aren't enough SilverHawks fanfics out there. Actually, I've stumbled upon  
absolutely none of them. Which is weird, with such thrilling characters as these. Hmm.  
~~~  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Yesman's Surprise  
  
Molecular was bored. Then Monstar paged him to tell him it was Yesman's birthday, so   
Molecular decided to make a birthday cake for Yesman. Unfortunately, Molecular didn't know how   
to cook very well. And there was another problem: He had no cookbook. He needed to buy one.  
So he called for a taxi.  
  
Cemore pulled up in his little taxi-thing. Molecular hopped in. "Take me to the nearest cookbook   
store, Cemore."   
  
"I-I don't know where there are any cookbook stores! You know what I mean?" Cemore responded,   
his weird background music blaring on the taxi radio. Molecular was enraged by this and grabbed   
Cemore and jumped out of the vehicle. Before he could do any physical damage to Cemore, who  
should show up but -- The Copper Kid!!!!!  
  
"Hi, Kid." Molecular said.  
  
"Hiiiii, Moee-leeec-yuuu-laaaar." Replied the Copper Kid, with two fingers in his mouth.   
"Howwww Aaarrre Youuuuuuuu?"  
  
"Well, kid, I'm damn pissed. I need to make a cake for Yesman's birthday, but I can't cook   
and I don't have a cookbook and Cemore doesn't know where to find one!" Poor Molecular was   
close to tears.  
  
The Copper Kid pondered this for a moment, in his fingers-on-the-chin pondering pose.   
Then, being the radical-minded individual that everyone always assures us he is, he came up with   
a radical idea. "Whyyyyy dooon't youuuuu traans-forrrrrrrm..." He paused for breath, and to wipe   
the saliva off his two speaking-fingers and then stick them in his mouth again, "... iiiin-too aaaa   
caaaaaaake?"  
  
Molecular clapped his hand-things together, gave the Kid a grateful hug, and did just as   
suggested. The Copper Kid picked up cake-Molecular and got into Cemore's taxi. "Tooo   
Yees-maaaannn's, Ceee-morrrre."  
  
"Now that's somewhere I know how to get to!" said Cemore with a meaningful chuckle. "You   
know what I mean?" And the Copper Kid just looked at Cemore for a minute, somewhat appalled,   
and decided that he didn't want to know what he meant.  
  
So Cemore's taxi flew off, and an Earth-hour later, they landed outside Yesman's beach-side   
4-story suite. When Yesman saw Cemore's taxi landing, he slithered outside to greet him immediately!   
"You're back again today, Cemore, yesss?" he asked delightedly. The Copper Kid stepped out of the   
vehicle, and Yesman looked a bit upset that Cemore wasn't alone.  
  
"Haaa-ppyyyy Biiirrrth-day, Yees-maaaann!" The Copper Kid said, and presented Yesman with   
cake-Molecular.  
  
-  
  
Meanwhile, back at Hawk-Haven, the rest of the Silver Hawks and Star Gazer were sitting   
around playing truth-or-dare. It was Blue Grass's turn to be asked, and he, being the chickenshit   
he is, chose truth. Steel Heart rubbed her hands together in an anticipating manner, creating a  
few sparks and some loud metallic noises. She giggled to herself and said, "What's it like to   
sleep with Yesman?"  
  
Blue Grass turned red immediately and looked at the ground. "Aw, shucks..." he mumbled,   
and then something else incoherent.  
  
Star Gazer and Quick Silver suddenly remembered something at the same time, and bolted   
up simultaneously. "It's Yesman's birthday!!!!" they shouted. (Truth actually be told, everyone besides   
the Steel Twins and the Copper Kid were on... close terms... with Yesman. Let's just say, they   
knew more about him than just his birthday...) Quick Silver and Start Gazer looked at each   
other and giggled for a moment. "Jinx," said Quick Silver. Then everyone ran out and got into  
the Mirage and flew off to Yesman's. Blue Grass was happy to have gotten out of his "truth"   
obligations.  
  
-  
  
Cemore, Yesman, and the Copper Kid had seated themselves around a table inside Yesman's   
house. Cake-Molecular was rather good about having the birthday candles poked into him. Yesman   
was sung to, made a wish, and blew out the candles. Then the three of them (excluding  
cake-Molecular) sat around and looked at each other questioningly. How were they going to cut and   
serve cake-Molecular? First of all, they had no knife. And secondly, would cake-Molecular appreciate   
being dismembered and eaten? Most likely not.  
  
Luckily, the problem of the knife was solved when who should arrive but -- Buzzsaw!!! He   
just kinda walked in and started hacking away at cake-Molecular. Cake-Molecular really wasn't too   
thrilled to be slice-and-diced, but he suffered through it for Yesman's sake. But when the four of t  
hem actually started to eat cake-Molecular, he decided he'd had enough and transformed into his   
original shape.  
  
At this point, the rest of the Silver Hawks and Star Gazer showed up. Yesman was thrilled! "  
Yes, yes, come in, have some cake, yes!"  
  
"No more cake!" interjected Molecular.  
  
"Yes, yes, no more cake, Silver Hawks. Come in, yes, we seem to be having a party, yes!"   
Yesman hissed.  
  
"Hiii Guuuuys!" shouted the Copper Kid.  
  
"Hey, Kid!" shouted Blue Grass.  
  
Well, the party was a huge success, even though no one had really planned it out. Molecular   
was such a good sport that he even transformed into a pinatta for a few minutes, but soon realized   
the drawbacks in that and changed back. After the games were over, everyone held hands in a   
circle and sang Kumbaya. And then they went home. It was a good day for everyone. And a good  
night, too, in you happened to be Yesman or Cemore... you know what I mean?  
  
Okay, THE END. 


End file.
